It is frequently required to take down the mast of a sailboat, for trailering the sailboat or for passing the sailboat underneath a low bridge. This is a difficult task requiring above average skill.
As one prior art solution to this problem, U.S. Pat. No. 6,000,354 proposes a telescoping mast, having a base or trunk portion supporting a telescoping portion. The telescoping portion can be raised sufficiently by pulling on a flexible line or cable to unseat a spring-biased fork that supports the telescoping portion in a raised position, allowing the telescoping portion to be lowered under its own weight into the trunk portion. The trunk portion also pivots about an axle so that the mast is lowered as a result of being brought more nearly in alignment with the deck of the sailboat at the same time that it is collapsing in length.
One problem with the rigging proposed in the '354 patent is that the sail remains extended in the lowered position and so remains capable of being blown about when that is not desired.
It is an object of the present invention to provide for an improved collapsible mast and rigging for a sailboat.